Taralevia
by CAgoldrush
Summary: PROLOUGE REDONE! A new threat has arisen from Mata Nui's depths, disturbing elemental peace and causing terrible losses among the Toa. Now, the heroes must trust in an eons old legend ..and each other.. to make it through in one piece. KxG Rating may rise
1. Prolouge

Re-done for your enjoyment. :) Hope you get really, really confused.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Night is calling, Away! Away!_

_Empty your mind of troubles and dreams_

_Empty your heart of all daylight things_

_Night is calling, Forget! But the day_

_Will not wait, not for long, won't delay_

_Shannon Hale_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.**_

**The harsh sound of metal hitting metal filled the chamber, echoing off the dank walls into every side cave. Each time the hammer fell, all nearby creatures dug into the ground, trying to escape from the cacophony of a master at work.**

**He did not care for them. None of them. They were insects, all of them; worthless peons to his might and power. It did not matter to him if they lay, half-insane because of the work he accomplished. He didn't need to care. Did they care that he was who he was? Did they care that he had more appendages than most living beings could imagine? Did they care when they saw him mutate? No. They didn't care about him, so he didn't care about them. After all, he was the one getting paid while they sat wallowing in the muck.**

**A slight creak came from the far wall. He did not turn from his work, keeping two eyes on it, but a blinded third orb swiveled to see who dared to come through the doorway.**

**He relaxed slightly at the sight. Just slightly. The Serpent could be mean at times, and he knew better than to mess with it. But he knew what it had come for, and he knew exactly what it was to ask.**

**The Serpent slithered confidently up to him. "We are all getting impatient," it said harshly, not affected by the noise of the hammer. "This had better be about that mission."**

**The brute nodded, his clouded eye fixed upon the snake as he continued his work. "Master has been testing you," he said pointedly. "Master has been watching. Seeing if you are worthy."**

**The animal growled, a surprising sound for a creature its size. "If we weren't worthy to begin with, then why in Karzahni's name did he hire us?"**

**"Master sees great potential in you. However, Master does not like your lack of patience in his abilities. Master says that your workers are better than you in this."**

**The Serpent's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I am as incompetent as to be **_**lower**_** than my own henchman?!"**

**The brute nodded slightly.**

**A horrific sound, the mix of a howl and a scream, erupted from the throat of the creature. As the metalworker watched, the snake began to change, morphing into a two-legged being similar to himself. Spikes began to grow from the shoulders, hands, and chest. In a matter of seconds, the Serpent was a living, breathing nightmare of claws and teeth, standing in the middle of the metalworker's domain.**

**The brute did not react. The mindless peon did this whenever he lost his temper. He had taught himself not to even flinch when this change occurred.**

**The spiked creature strode right up into the metalworker's face, his mouth set back into a fierce snarl. "I should slice you where you stand, you insane, weakmin-- **_**Hurkk!**_**"**

**The Serpent's words were cut off as a great hand wrapped around his neck and held him several feet above the ground. The creature clawed at his throat, trying desperately to free his windpipe.**

**The brute glared at the struggling being in his grasp. "I will not release you unless you listen to me."**

**The creature tried in vain to say something. Instead, he nodded weakly, his eyes dimming slightly from lack of oxygen. Nodding in return, the brute loosened his grip. The Serpent collapsed onto the floor, choking and coughing as air rushed back into his lungs. As he calmed, he glanced up at the metalworker, impatience beginning to brim as he waited for a statement.**

**The brute crossed his arms over his mighty chest. "Here is what Master said; there is no lie, deception, or false guidance in my words: 'Gather your workers. Strike swiftly and quietly, for night is calling, and the time has come.'"**

**A deadly smile spread across the Serpent's features. "I assume that he has, in fact, found the Servers?"**

**The brute did not react at first.**

**The Serpent chuckled quietly, reaching into a crevice in his armor. "If that is the case, then I am sure he wouldn't want... **_**this**_**."**

**With that, he revealed a long, golden cord now wrapped around his fingers; but the cord was not what made the metalworker's eyes widen.**

**It was what hung from it.**

**The Serpent stepped towards him nonchalantly. "So... what else does Master know?"**

**The brute swallowed. "Nothing else. Master told me nothing else."**

**"Is that so?" His eyes flickered amusedly. "Maybe a... persuasion would jog your memory?"**

**"Master said **_**nothing else**_**."**

**The creature leaped forward dangerously. "Listen, you mindless fool! Do you know that you will never get a chance like this again? Endless power and glory is within your grasp, and yet you do not want it!" He dangled the object in the other's face. "Do you even **_**know**_** what this is?"**

**The metalworker nodded.**

**"Then why do you not take it?!"**

**"Because we told him not to."**

**The silky voice came from within the shadows of a corner, not definitively male or female. The Serpent jumped slightly at the sound, not expecting the presence of another. He waited, motionless, listening for more words. **

**One minute. **

**Two minutes.**

**He growled impatiently, turning his attention back to the brute in front of him. "I have no time for your tricks, impudent one. Answer my question."**

**Suddenly, he felt the force of two thick, metal-like tentacles wrap around his neck and abdomen. Before he could speak, they were pulling his startled and screaming form into the corner. The metalworker winced slightly as he heard the crunch of armor and a muffled yell.**

**"So much impatience," the voice whispered. "**_**Must**_** we remind them so often, Mokra? Do they enjoy seeing their members being thrown back to them in hobbling pieces like this?"**

**Mokra shrugged. "Maybe Master thinks that they are... impudent?"**

**The voice chuckled. "Master thinks they are **_**very **_**impudent." The sound of slithering tentacles could be heard as the shadow creature lifted his prey up for examination. A few seconds, and the snap of a cord could be heard.**

**"You thought you could hide this from us, Serpent?" the voice hissed, dangerously violent in tone. "You know what power this holds. You know what one can do with this."**

**The voice paused.**

**"You also know that unless you are one true of heart, you cannot even glimpse its abilities."**

**The voice of the Serpent was scratchy and hoarse as he replied, "Y-yes... but I thought that, if the legend is true, t-then the Servers could-"**

**The creature threw the Serpent hard across the length of the room, crunching him into the far wall. "You fool! You know that the Servers have been dead and useless for years! Why do you think I'm sending you on this mission?"**

**The Serpent slumped to the ground, clutching his arm. He glanced up in confusion. "Y-you've found the source of the replacements, then?"**

**Another chuckle. "You could say that."**

**Mokra did not pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He only returned to his work, raising the hammer and dropping it, in an endless motion. He had one job now, and that was not to eavesdrop onto another's conversation, even if it was in the same room.**

_**One day I will finish this for Master, **_**he thought. **_**One day, I will succeed. It will be the best of all weaponry.**_

_**It will help to kill the Taralevia.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Comments, please. Re-writing just this part took for-EVER... D:


	2. Chapter 1: The Follower

Ah... yeah, sorry for this one being so short... I promise, the next one will be longer...

* * *

**C_ome on. Get moving. I need a clear shot. _**

**The cloaked figure peered at the group of Toa leaving Le-Koro, glancing over their moonlight-glazed armor, looking for his target. He was hidden so perfectly in the growth of the trees that not even the Toa of Ice could have seen him, even with his advanced vision.**

**He fingered his blades, making sure they were sharp enough. His employer's demand was simple: Get in, kill the Toa, and get out. He gave no boundaries on _how_ to kill the Toa, however: just to do it. The assassin had already overheard the plans of his fellow killers. **

**Ever since the Makuta had perished many years ago, the group of assassins had everything open to them. No restrictions. No limitations. Time to watch and plan, without interference by the Makuta's rampaging. **

**Now, on the anniversary of the Shadowed Lord's fall, their employer had made his move, and the group of killers was finally sent to do what they had come to do. Most planned to invoke a long, torturous death for the Toa they had chosen.**

**This assassin, however, did not have the patience to let his captive die slowly. He wished to do the job quick, so he could be paid that much faster.**

**His narrow orange eyes scanned over the group, then stopped on one figure. A smile crept onto his lips. _Yes,_ he thought, keeping his gaze on the Toa he had been searching for. _I have a wonderful surprise for this one. I just need the right moment...

* * *

_**

**"Oh man, Lewa." Pohatu exclaimed, hitting his green-clad brother on the back. "That had to be one of the _best _Le-Koran parties yet. Very nice."**

**Lewa smiled proudly. "All Le-Koran parties are fun, brother. But I'm glad you much-enjoyed it."**

**"Everyone enjoyed it." Tahu said from the front of the group. "Everyone always enjoys those parties. Except for Mister I-don't-wish-to-have-fun here." The fire Toa elbowed his icy brother to make a point.**

**Kopaka sighed. "I told you already, I do have fun. I just do not see how dancing like you three did can bring pleasure."**

**Gali laughed quietly behind him. "You should know by now, brother, that you can't avoid any dancing whatsoever in Le-Koro."**

**"Yes!" agreed Lewa. "We are all hyper-crazy when it comes to our dancing. You should join us one of these days, instead of standing around like that with your face stuck in one expression." With that, the Toa of Air stood perfectly straight and made as solemn a face as he could, trying to imitate his brother.**

**Kopaka looked over his shoulder at Lewa, who had already lost his serious look and was starting to grin. "I _don't_ look like that."**

**"Not like _that_, no." Pohatu agreed. "But you look very similar."**

**Kopaka gave Pohatu a cold look, then turned back around.**

**Gali put a hand on her silver brother's shoulder. "Just ignore him, Kopaka," she said quietly. "We all know you had fun. Just in your own way."**

**Kopaka was silent for a moment, then gave his sister a half-smile.**

**Lewa quickly changed the subject. "Why wasn't Takanuva able to come? I know he loves parties like that."**

**"Turaga Vakama had some duties for him over in Ta-Koro that could not be ignored." Tahu replied. "I assured him that he can come to the next one."**

**Lewa sighed. "Poor Takanewbie. Stuck at home doing chores. Hey Tahu, do you think Taka..."**

**He abruptly shut his mouth as Tahu glared at him. The Toa of Fire didn't want to talk about Takanuva at the moment. There were more important things to do.**

**Onua, who had only listened to his brothers' conversation, now stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Well, brothers, I best be getting back to Onu-Koro. I have a few things to do with Turaga Whenua tomorrow.""**

**"I'll go with you." Pohatu said. "Po-Koro had a few Kane-Ra that smashed up one of our outposts the other day. I've promised to help fix it in the morning."**

**Lewa looked disappointed. "But... but we always go to the Kini-Nui for fight-training after our crazy-parties..." He gazed at the ground and stuck out his lip in a fake pout. "I like fight-training..."**

**"Oh, I wish I could, Lewa," Onua said. "But I can't afford to be out _too_ late tonight. Brother Pohatu probably can't, either."**

**Pohatu walked over to his younger brother and put an arm over his shoulder. "Tell you what, Lewa," he said quietly. "Tomorrow, once I'm done with the outpost, I'll come back over to Le-Koro, and we can train together. Sound good?"**

**Lewa nodded, a smile spreading over his face.**

**"Alright, then. We shouldn't keep you two waiting any longer," said Gali. "See you tomorrow, brothers."**

**Onua and Pohatu turned towards the northwest, heading for their villages. The others were soon far behind them, racing to the northeast towards the Kini-Nui.**

* * *

**The assassin looked on with pleasure as his target separated from the group, with only one of his comrades beside him. _Perfect_, he thought. _Less witnesses to deal with. Time to get busy._**

**With that thought, he pulled out a dagger from his cloak, its blade gleaming in the moonlight, and took aim at the Toa of Stone.**

**

* * *

**Um... yay for Lewa?

Comment, please. Comments are worth a dime, and Gali and I need to feed the boys before they come and kill us.


	3. Chapter 2: Attacked

Yay! Next part::dances:: Tried to make it longer for you all.

* * *

**Pohatu wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "Mata Nui, it's cold tonight." He shuddered. "I'll be glad when I get back to the desert."**

**Onua chuckled. "I doubt it'll be much warmer in Onu-Wahi. We have yet to finish the new underground piping from Ta-Wahi to our village. After that's done, we should be much more comfortable."**

**"Lucky you," Pohatu quipped, blowing on his hands.**

**Onua stared at his brother. "Are you alright? You seem a bit edgy tonight."**

**Pohatu nodded. "I know, I know, and I apologize. It's just... something just doesn't seem right at the moment. It feels like something... terrible... is going to happen, at any time. I can feel it."**

**Onua frowned. "Like what?"**

**"I don't know." Pohatu replied, shrugging. "Just something really bad. Something unexpected."**

**The Toa of Earth raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. If you say so..."**

**Pohatu side-looked his brother. "Oh, come on, Onua; stop looking at me like that. It makes me think you think I'm crazy."**

**Onua shrugged. "I'm truly sorry, brother, but I do not see why you should be so tense." He chuckled softly. "And, no, I do not think you are crazy. It is just that usually, when you get a bad feeling about something... well, it is always correct. I don't see anything wrong tonight, however, and I don't think our brothers and sister have, either."**

**Onua put his strong arm around Pohatu's shoulder as they walked. "But, hey, we all still love you anyway, brother. You can be sure of that."**

**Pohatu sighed. "You are right, of course, and I believe you completely, Onua." He smiled at his older brother. "Thank you. I... "**

**A slight whizzing noise came from behind the two Toa. Faster than either Toa could react, two thin silver blades flew from the treetops and hit Pohatu in the back of his legs, slicing right into them. Pohatu yelled in pain as his legs gave way. Before Onua could even say a word, three more flew from the same position, two cutting through the armor of his brother's back before he even hit the ground. The third just missed the back of Pohatu's head, skimming the ground beside Onua's feet and sliding to a stop.**

**"Pohatu!" Onua turned, just as a rustle of leaves sounded the escape of his brother's attempted killer. Running forward, he switched to his Akaku, scanning through the treetops. **

**A slight glimpse of a fleeing figure in his scope was all that Onua needed to see, sending a solid earth ball flying through the forest...**

**And crashing into a cluster of Vuata Maca trees before it even reached its target. **

**Another scan of the forest showed that the killer was long gone. Onua grunted in frustration, ripping his Akaku off. "Why couldn't I stop him? Why couldn't ... oh... shoot!"**

**The earth Toa turned and ran back down the path, having nearly forgotten about what had happened before.**

**"Oh, Mata Nui. Pohatu!"**

**Onua gently turned his brother over. Pohatu's amber eyes were now glazed over and wide with shock, his breathing slow and raspy. Bronze-colored liquid protodermis was now collecting in small puddles on the ground, slowly weakening the injured Toa. **

**After quickly examining the dagger wounds, Onua's heart sank. The first two daggers had completely ruined his brother's upper legs, but that wasn't the worst of it. The third dagger had gone diagonally through Pohatu's chest, piercing at least one of his lungs. The fourth had hit him square in the back, lodging into his spine. **

**Onua doubted that the Toa of Stone would even be able to respond to him, but he still rubbed his brother's shoulder, calling to him. "Pohatu. Pohatu, brother, please say something. Please still be alive!"**

**Pohatu didn't respond for a few seconds. Then his sightless gaze slowly came back to focus. He groaned slightly. "O... Onua...?" he rasped. "What... where..."**

**Onua put a finger to his lips, hushing him. "You were attacked, brother. Someone just tried to kill you."**

**Pohatu gazed at him, interpreting what he had said, then smiled slightly. "See? I told you something was going to happen. I was right, brother. I..." He winced as his breathing became shallower.**

**"Please. Please don't talk, brother." Onua said, sadness creeping into his voice. "Listen, I'm going to go back to the Kini-Nui to get the others. Can... you sit yourself up until I get back?"**

**Pohatu hesitated for a few moments. "Onua... I don't think I can do that. I can't feel anything. At all."**

**Onua winced slightly. "Alright then..." He gently picked up his brother's now dead-weight body and propped him up against a nearby tree. "I'll be right back, brother. Just... just stay..."**

**His last words were cut off as misery started to overwhelm him. Just the thought that his noble brother had been reduced to this... so quickly... He swallowed hard and tried not to let the tears flow. _No. Not now. Not in front of him._**

**Onua heard Pohatu trying to speak again. "Onua... I'll be fine..." He paused and took as deep a breath as he could. "Go... go get the others. Quickly..."**

**Onua hesitated as Pohatu began to cough violently, then got up and ran as fast as he could. As he ran, he finally let the bottled emotions out, feeling the warm drops of water falling down his face, and being let loose into the wind.

* * *

**

**At the Kini-Nui, Lewa had, by this time, memorized when to duck as twin magma blades swung at him simultaneously for the 10th go through. With expert agility he dodged all blows aimed at him, then quickly tried to squeeze up to his opponent to knock him over.**

**Unfortunately, Tahu saw this coming. As soon as Lewa moved forward, Tahu quickly dropped one of his swords, grabbed Lewa by the arm and twisted him over, knocking him face-first into the ground.**

**Groggily, Lewa pushed himself up, spitting sand out of his mouth. "Ow..."**

**Tahu chuckled quietly, picking up his sword and sheathing it. "Next time, Lewa, don't do what I'm expecting you to do."**

**Lewa was standing by now, weapons already put away, dusting off his arms. "I thought for sure I'd actually touch you that time," he said. "I was _so close..._"**

**Gali sighed at the two of them. She had watched this ritual every week, when they came to train at the Kini-Nui. Every single time, Tahu would be standing, without a scratch, while Lewa would be buried 3 feet deep in the sand. Then they'd dust themselves off and go for it again.**

**When she and Kopaka finished up their round of sparring, Gali walked over to Tahu and Lewa, resting her aqua ax on her shoulder. "Brother, why don't you give Lewa a rest for the moment?"**

**"What? And miss my sparring ritual? No thank you, 'madam'," he said mockingly.**

**Gali rolled her eyes. "Well, what if one of _us_ were to spar with you?" she said, motioning to herself and Kopaka.**

**Tahu looked at his sister, then at Lewa, who was still spitting out sand, at Kopaka, who looked as if he'd rather eat a lava rat, then back at Gali. "Ah... not to break the news to you, sister, but Mister Lovely Smiling Sunshine over there would probably want to fall into a boiling pit rather than spar with me."**

**"Who said Kopaka had to do it?" Gali said, lowering her ax off her shoulder, her expression not changing. "I'll spar with you."**

**Tahu gave her a look, shrugged, and unsheathed his weapons. "Fine, then," he muttered.**

**Gali smiled, twirling her axes in her fingers. "Bring it on, brother."**

**He smirked at her, flames beginning to swirl around his blades. "I was planning to."**

**Both stepped into a defensive position, weapons steady. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, sister." Tahu taunted, starting to circle the Toa of Water. "Because I won't."**

**Gali's eyes flashed. "You know, brother, I wasn't really expecting you to."**

**Tahu made the first move, charging his sister with unremarkable speed. Gali's weapons clashed with the Toa of Fire's, and a heavy duel began to form. Streaks of silver flew through the air, each move easily blocked or countered with even power.**

**Spinning into another clash, Tahu advanced forward with all his might. Both Toa's weapons clanked loudly before they both skidded backwards from the force of Tahu's lunge.**

**Quickly catching his breath, Tahu charged again. This time, Gali stood her ground as he ran towards her, her axes still held at the ready.**

**When he was only a millibio away from her, she caught the bridge of his sword with her axes, knocking one of the fire-hot blades out of his hand and into the dirt. Tahu himself was flown in the other direction.**

**As he regained his footing, Gali sped forward and knocked him onto his back, his blade blocking her axes just in time. "You're beginning to get careless already, brother," she teased. "Pay attention. Or I may get the better of you."**

**Tahu grunted, pushing her off of him and springing to his feet. "I don't think so, sister."**

**They began to circle around again, available weapons still in hand. Tahu eyed his sister warily. "Your move."**

**Gali smiled and began to leap forward. Tahu rolled to one side as she brought her ax down when he had just stood, sand flying into the air.**

**Lewa viewed the ongoing fight from the sidelines, bouncing with barely contained excitement as his brother and sister kept sparring. As Gali flipped the Toa of Fire over again, Lewa turned to speak to Kopaka, who sat nearby. "If I didn't know any better, brother, I would think that Gali is enjoying this."**

**Kopaka almost smiled as his sister knocked Tahu flat on his back a third time. "She is."**

**Gali put a foot on Tahu's chest, pinning him to the ground and prying his sword from his hand with her ax. Sweat beaded across both their forms. "Three strikes, brother," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "I win this round."**

**Before they could progress any further, a figure burst from the path to Le-Koro, panting heavily.**

**Gali lowered her axes. "Onua? What is it? What's wrong?" **

**The water Toa could see tear marks down his ebony mask as her brother struggled to get the words out. "Pohatu... Pohatu's been attacked! He's badly injured... losing... lot of blood..."**

**Onua sank to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Gali dropped her weapons and knelt beside him.**

**"Onua, where is he? Where's Pohatu?"**

**Onua swallowed hard. "On the southwestern path from Po-Koro, over by the Trem-Krom Break," he panted, pointing in the direction he came from. "He really needs help, Gali. He... he needs help."**

**Gali sat in shock for a few moments, trying to take it in. She glanced behind her to comment to Kopaka and Tahu.**

**But they were already gone, their footprints leading towards the northeast. They had obviously left to find their fallen brother. Lewa still remained, his face now affixed with fear.**

**Gali looked back down at Onua. His eyes... they were hurt, angry, sad, ashamed...**

**And they were scared. Very, very scared.**

**Gali leaned closer to him, and, when she spoke, her voice had an eerie intensity to it.**

**"Onua, _how_ badly is he hurt?"**

**

* * *

**

Ooo, they all hate me now for hurting you Pohatu! Look at that red gleam in their eyes as they run at me with torches and pitchforks! 

::runsaway::


	4. Chapter 3: The True Strength

Here's the next one, nice and long. Thank goodness you all aren't gonna kill me. ::dances around with Lewa::

* * *

**Kopaka ran along with Tahu down the path, following Onua's footprints from before. _If what Onua says is correct... then Pohatu... he just might..._**

**Kopaka tossed that thought from his mind. No. Pohatu couldn't die. He _couldn't_.**

**Still deep in thought, Kopaka almost crashed into Tahu, who was frozen in shock in front of where their brother laid, his eyes wide. Kopaka stepped around him and ran over to Pohatu's side.**

**The Toa of Stone's condition had worsened since Onua left. Pohatu had, by now, passed out, and his breaths were barely strong enough to keep him alive. Kopaka mentally winced as he saw how much of his brother's blood was now pooled on the ground.**

**Tahu, now out of his moment, knelt on the other side of Pohatu. He looked Pohatu over, and then grimaced. "Onua's right... it really doesn't look good."**

**"We need to get him to a healer," Kopaka said, tucking his arm under Pohatu's. "And we need to get him to one _fast_. He's lost a lot of blood and he's not breathing properly at all."**

**"No, duh," Tahu retorted. "I can see that very well, thanks."**

**Kopaka bit his lip as he felt protodermic blood from the wounds start to drip onto his arm. "Come on, Tahu. Help me with him!"**

**Tahu followed Kopaka's lead and braced himself under Pohatu, just as Onua and Gali rushed up. "Where's Lewa?" Tahu asked.**

**Onua ran over to pick up Pohatu's legs. "He's gone back to Le-Koro, to summon the healer," he said. "They'll be waiting for us when we get there."**

**"Good," said Kopaka. They had now gotten Pohatu off the ground, but the dead weight was getting hard to hang onto. Kopaka shifted his grip. "Now we just need to get _him_ there."

* * *

**

**After walking for almost an hour, the four Toa placed Pohatu down to rest.**

**"Jeez... I didn't know the guy was so heavy..." Tahu panted, stretching his arms.**

**"He's only heavy because he's paralyzed," Kopaka said. "He has no control over his muscles, so they just go limp and, thus, he becomes heavy as... well, stone."**

**Gali looked their brother over again, stroking his face. "Well, this stone is stronger than you'd think. I... I'm still amazed that he's alive. He's lost so much blood already."**

**"Pohatu's always been strong of body and will, sister," Onua said. "I myself am not surprised that he's still with us."**

**Gali nodded, smiling sadly at her ebony brother before turning back to Pohatu.**

**She suddenly took in a quick breath.**

**Pohatu's eyes were opening.**

**The Toa of Stone looked around weakly, and then seemed to spot Gali. His amber eyes met her golden ones, and Gali tried not to tear up. He was in so much pain. His eyes... they showed the tremendous burden he now carried. And there was nothing they could do. Not until they found a healer...**

**Pohatu smiled at his sister, and tried to speak a greeting to her. He quickly discovered that he couldn't manage enough breath for it, and, instead, started to cough.**

**"Shh... Relax, brother." Gali stroked the side of his face with her hand. He must have been able to feel it, for he leaned over as his coughing subsided, letting her gently caress the only feeling he had left in him. **

**After a few moments, he tried to speak again. As he had to take a breath in between each few words, he could barely manage a faint whisper, so only Gali could hear him.**

**"Gali... don't worry about the... healer..." he said, barely getting the words out. "By the time... we make it there... I'll be nothing more... than a pebble."**

**He smiled, laughing softly. And it wasn't a sad smile, or a slight one. He was happy. Content.**

**"Besides... I'm ready to go..."**

**Now Gali couldn't stop the tears. "No, Pohatu, don't say that!" she said weakly. "You're not a pebble. You're anything but, brother. You're a wall. You're a fortress. You're stronger than any of us. You _will_ make it. The healer will help you. He can... he can help you..."**

**Onua came over and placed an arm around Gali as Pohatu continued. **

**"Even if he... could help me, sister... what good would I be? I... would be paralyzed. Scarred. I would be no help to my people. You... know that."**

**Onua gazed at his brother. Pohatu was not speaking with bitterness, rage, or shame in his voice. He was speaking truth. Onua opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again.**

**Pohatu set his gaze on Gali. Their eyes locked as he continued to speak. "You can... bring me, Gali. If... that is your wish. But you and I... we both know that my... my people would... honor... me more... if... if I... "**

**Pohatu suddenly went into a violent coughing fit. As Onua went to hold him up, Gali nearly cried as she saw some of the only blood he had left come out of his lungs.**

**Pohatu swallowed weakly, throat dry and barely breathing, as he continued. "Gali... I... I need you... to kill me..."**

**Gali slowly stood up and backed away. "Pohatu... no, I couldn't... I won't..."**

**"Gali, I am no longer fit to live in this world..." Pohatu said calmly. He was no longer fighting the pain, but letting it wash over him. "Please, Gali. For... for all our sakes. Kill me."**

**Gali gazed at her brother with heartbroken eyes, then collapsed onto the ground, tears falling down her face. "I can't, Pohatu. I... I just can't!"**

**Strong, white arms came over and embraced her from behind as she wept. "You don't have to," Kopaka's voice whispered. Gali looked up as a figure rose, and as the strong voice of Onua, wavering slightly, spoke. **

**"I'll do it, Pohatu."**

**He stepped over to his brother, nearly breaking down at the sight of how calm he was. "Now..." Onua said, his voice starting to crack. "How do we do this the quickest way possible?"**

**Pohatu weakly jerked his head toward his back. "The... dagger on the... top. It... it's probably... lodged into my spine," he rasped. "If... if you pull... it out... it might severe the whole thing..."**

**Onua nodded weakly. Before he could touch the dagger, however, Pohatu spoke again.**

**"Brother... I need you to... to promise something..." Pohatu said, his voice weakening with every word. "Promise me... that you will find... find the one that did this. Find him and... and stop him before... he hurts anyone else..."**

**The Toa of Earth swallowed. "I promise, brother. I _will_ find him."**

**He slowly got a grip around the dagger handle and shifted it a bit. He stopped as Pohatu's body jerked in pain.**

**"Do it quickly, brother... please..."**

**Looking at his brother one more time, he saw that Pohatu now had tears in his eyes. **

**Onua closed his eyes, took a shaky breath, and, with a cry of grief, pulled the dagger straight out.

* * *

**

**Pohatu's funeral was held about a week after that moment, right as the sunrays shone over the Kini-Nui temple.**

**As Po-Matoran walked past their Toa's casket, they were all thinking the same thing: Who had done this to Pohatu? How had he died? They, along with Turaga Onewa, had pressed the other Toa for answers. **

**Onua had been the only one to speak for the group. "All you need to know, little ones, is that your Toa died as he had hoped: with a smile on his face and strength in his heart."**

**Now he, Kopaka, and Gali were the last three to approach their brother's casket. Onua gazed over his brother's body, and gave a weak chuckle. The Matoran caretaker had cleaned Pohatu up so nicely that no one could have guessed what happened.**

**Onua took a deep breath. "So long, brother. It will be... hard to live normally, without you around." He paused. "Sister Gali was right... you were stronger than any of us could be." He clenched his fist, his jaw tightening. "I will keep my promise. I _will _find the one who killed you"**

**He slowly reached over and clanked his fist with Pohatu's.**

**Seeing Kopaka and Gali behind him, he glanced at his brother one last time, and then walked over to join Lewa, who embraced him as tears once again began to fall.**

**Kopaka and Gali both stood over their brother, silent, as a light breeze flowed through the air.**

**Kopaka, surprisingly, was the first to open his mouth. "He lived a good life," he said, more to himself than to Gali. "He didn't deserve to die like this."**

**"None of us should," Gali replied quietly, never taking her gaze off of her brother's body. "No one in this world should."**

**There was a pause between them.**

**"... He just seems so peaceful." Kopaka said, turning his head slightly in Gali's direction.**

**"He is," Gali said with a smile. "He's being hailed in Paradise for his faith in the Great Spirit and the honorable and noble deeds he did to praise Him throughout his life. With such a life, is there anyone who would not be at peace before, or even after, their death?" **

**Kopaka nodded, and then looked back at his brother. "Goodbye, brother Pohatu. I don't know what to say... other that that you will be missed greatly... by all of us." He paused, gazing at his brother for a few seconds, then stepped aside to let Gali have her final words with her brother.**

**Gali stood where she was for a few moments, silent. Then, very quietly, as though only Pohatu could hear it, she spoke. **

**"All that I could say to you, brother... it's already been said. I... I don't know what we will do without you here."**

**She paused.**

**"During your life, brother, you taught us so much, in your own ways, about heroism, about life, about ourselves. Through countless battles you showed that you lived to protect. To defend your people and your friends."**

**She reached out to touch the cold, lifeless mask of her fallen brother.**

**"You showed us the true strength of stone. We will never, _ever,_ forget you or your deeds, brother Pohatu."**

**She slowly backed away, and, with a quick glance at Kopaka, watched the lid of the casket lower slowly over her brother's face.**

* * *

Ugh... I think I killed Pohatu too fast... Oh well. That's life. 

Read and review! You'll help save the Brakas Monkeys!


	5. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**UPDATE**

I'm sorry for such a lack of updates, everyone. :(

Taralevia is still being written, and it will be finished. I am glad to inform you all that I have indeed written all the way through Chapter 8 (more than likely Chapter 20 or 21 here on FF).

Currently, I am in the process of re-writing Chapters 1 and 2. (Chapters 1, 2, and 3 are actually the entirety on Chapter 1; Chapters 4 and 5 are the entirety of Chapter 2.) I will be making them longer, or, in the case of Chapter 2, I will be making that ridiculously long monologue that Gali and Kopaka both do into something _completely_ different. ::gets glomped by BionicleFanGirl::

Not to mention Pohatu will die a more gruesome death, more than likely.

The Prolouge will also be completely different, and more than likely longer.

This major reconstruction is mostly due to the fact that the main plot of Taralevia has taken a drastic turn. I first started this back in the winter of 2005, and my writing style has changed a bit since then. I have deleted Chapter 2 (Chapters 4 and 5), but Chapter 1 will still remain here until I am finished revamping it, for your viewing pleasure. When I am finiched, I will post ALL of Chapter 1 in one post. Yes, I know that this means a lot of reading, but it's just too hard for me to split it all up like I have been doing. (The only exception will be Chapter 7, as it is horrendously long – 35 pages in Microsoft Word.)

I hope you will all stay with me. :) I have Taralevia all planned out already, as well as the beginning outline for its sequel. (Shh.. it is a secret.) I just am having a hard time with... well, time. And my plot bunnies keep dying in the middle of typing chapters. D:

CAgoldrush


End file.
